


A Gift For Marianne

by Cody_Guli



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cody Guli, Comfort, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Guli/pseuds/Cody_Guli
Summary: When Ignatz gets concerned over Marianne's gloomy behavior, he decides to cheer her up the only way he knows how: with art. Rated Teen for pre-story rant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Gift For Marianne

**A Gift for Marianne**

By Cody Guli

_I apologize for getting sentimental in my fanfics here, but recently everything's been going to shit for me. I've been feeling so drained physically, emotionally, and mentally these past weeks, and it's starting to affect my thinking. It started a few weeks back when I fell victim to fraud. I decided in that time to take a leave of absence so I can focus on this matter and work with my bank to resolve things. While this has been getting resolved, I've had almost no will to do things that I would normally want to do, such as stream, exercise, or write fanfics._

_And all throughout this matter I've been filled with extreme anxiety over losing my job (considering the Walmart I work at fired someone after taking a leave of absence related to COVID-19. I know it's extremely stupid) and over bills that I have to pay (rent, electricity, medical, etc.). It's gotten to the point where I feel like I'm giving up on life as a whole. Everything's just so difficult right now, and even though I could smile and laugh through the pain like I'm used to doing, I can only do this for so long before I end up cracking. And now that I've cracked, the "I can"s are starting to become "I can't"s and I feel as though any second, I could explode into a full-blown emotional breakdown (like I did at work the day after I fell victim to fraud)._

_I understand I might just be crying over spilled milk here, but a personal fact about me is that my mental health is and has been EXTREMELY poor dating back to my school days. It's gotten to the point where small problems feel like a world-ending challenge, and that's not okay with me._

_The reason I'm writing all this is because chances are I may need to go on hiatus again for a bit and clear my head. The weight of the world is getting to be too much for me to bear and I need to get away. I hope you all understand._

_Of course, I can't leave my readers without a fanfic, so here's one I came up with out of the blue featuring Ignatz and Marianne. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

A wonderful summer day filled the air around Garreg Mach Monastery. There was joy and laughter everywhere, from the market to the church itself. Everyone was enjoying the warm, bracing sunlight, keeping themselves busy anyway possible, whether it be by training, studying outside, fishing, or gossiping amongst each other. Everyone was having fun.

Everyone except Marianne.

The blue-haired, kind-hearted, soft-spoken woman of the Golden Deer house sulked around the monastery, refusing eye contact with everybody before settling down in the mess hall. As she took her seat away from the other students, she sighed heavily and rested her chin upon the table. Little did she know that across from her table was her classmate, Ignatz. Before Marianne settled at his table, Ignatz had his nose glued to a particularly interesting history book. His incoherent muttering was interrupted when Marianne had sighed. He looked over from his book with concern.

"Hey Marianne," Ignatz chimed. "You look glum. Something wrong?"

Marianne moaned sadly in response.

"Are you ill? Did you get a bad grade on the recent test? Is someone bullying you?"

"Neither," she answered.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just feel down, that's all."

Ignatz frowned. "It could be seasonal depression. Though at the same time I don't understand, what with the warm weather and all. Usually the bright sun and summer breeze lightens me up. Perhaps it may do the same for you."

Marianne shook her head in denial.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel this way Marianne. I wish there was some way I could help." There was a pause as Ignatz closed the book he was reading and stood from his seat. "Well, I must get back to the library. Mercedes and I are supposed to be helping Tomas organize the shelves."

With a quiet wave between the two classmates, Ignatz left the mess hall. Something must have gotten to Marianne for her to be acting like this, he thought. I knew she had the tendency to act gloomy, but something seemed off...

* * *

At the library, Ignatz and Mercedes were sorting through books and stacking them back in their correct places on the shelves. Doing this always brought Ignatz joy and peace, but not today. Not while he was thinking about Marianne.

"Well, that's all the cookbooks sorted out," Mercedes replied with a cheery grin. "How are you doing over there, Ignatz?"

"Hmm?" Oh, fine, fine…" he answered back.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ignatz, knowing that he couldn't withhold his feelings to a friend of his, said "It's Marianne. She's not doing so well. I'm afraid she might be going through something, most likely depression or some other mental problem. And I just don't know how to help her."

"Oh dear. That does sound awful. You know when I was a kid, I got upset after I lost my pet rabbit, so my mother hand-crafted me a doll to make me feel better. You should try to make her something to cheer her up."

"That's a good idea Mercedes, but what?"

"Well you are one of the best painters in the monastery, aren't you?" Mercedes said with a wink.

"A painting! That's a great idea Mercedes! I'll get started on it after I get done put these books away-"

"Worry not about that, dear boy," Tomas chuckled. "I'll take care of it. You go and help your young friend."

"Are you sure Tomas? I mean, with your age-"

Tomas laughed out loud. "Fret not about me. These old bones are still good for something. Run along now."

With a quick bow and a "Thank you", Ignatz rushed out of the library back to his quarters. Once there, he scoured his room for his painting supplies. After shifting many items to get his painting supplies, he set himself up to paint, with just one slight problem.

He didn't know what he wanted to paint for Marianne. He sat on his bed and pondered for a moment, looking all around his room for some inspiration. A bowl of fruit? No, too abstract. A stack of books on his dresser? Wouldn't make much sense for a subject. He kept thinking and thinking until…

"I know!" he said to himself. "I'll make a portrait of Marianne! She'll love it!"

Ignatz jumped off his bedside right in front of his canvas and got to work. Just as he began to start the base of the painting, there was a knock at his door.

"Yes? Who is it?" he called.

"It's Sylvain," a voice called from behind the door. "Come on man, let's go fishing! There's some real biters today, and some real tasty catches!"  
"I would love to Sylvain but I'm terribly busy at the moment."

"Huh? With what?" Sylvain answered as he walked into Ignatz's quarters. "Oh, are you doing a painting? What's it about? It's about a lovely lady isn't it? What a charmer."

Ignatz rolled his eyes. "It's a gift for Marianne. Now please-"

"Ooooh, flirtatious are we Ignatz, the little ladies' man you!"

"Sylvain, please!"

"What? I'm interested! Can't a guy-"

"No, not right now. Now please, get out of my quarters and let me focus!" Ignatz replied impatiently.

"Alright, alright, geez," Sylvain sighed. "Have fun with your painting, charmer." Ignatz sighed with discontent as Sylvain shut the door behind him, attempting to refocus on his painting.

* * *

By the next day, Ignatz's work of art was finished and dried. He took one step back to admire his piece and, when he was satisfied with his efforts, draped it with a silk cloth and headed out to find Marianne. It didn't take long for him to find her, as she was sitting over by the greenhouse, still feeling rather glum. Ignatz hid the painting behind his back and approached her slowly. "Hey Marianne," he said. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Hmm? Oh, hey Ignatz. What's the surprise?" she asked innocently. In one fluid motion, Ignatz brought the painting to his front and took the cloth off, presenting his piece to her.

"For you," he said with a grin. "After our talk yesterday, I was worried about your feelings, so I made you this painting."

Marianne covered her mouth in surprise and excitement. She took the painting with open arms and in an instant, her gloomy expression became bright and cheery. "Oh Ignatz, it's so beautiful. Thank you for this."

"Aww no problem, Mari. Like I was saying, I felt bad for you yesterd-ack!" Ignatz was suddenly interrupted by a tight hug from Marianne. Unable to come up with the proper response, he simply patted her on the head and smiled.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you…" she sighed happily. Suddenly, the bell rang to signal nine o' clock. "Oh! I have to go," Marianne said suddenly. "Hanneman's giving a seminar on the many uses of Faith magic and I promised him I'd go."

"In that case," Ignatz spoke up, "why don't we both go? Together."

Marianne's smile became even more bright and cheerful as she grabbed Ignatz's hand. "I would love that, Ignatz."

Ignatz blushed but said nothing. The two Golden Deer proceeded to their seminar, hand-in-hand, talking and laughing amongst each other on the way. I'm glad to see Marianne this happy, Ignatz thought to himself, pleased not only by his actions but Marianne's change of attitude. He felt like he accomplished what he wanted: to make Marianne happy.

* * *

_Well I wish I could be as happy as Marianne right now but sadly not (I don't mean to be a Debby downer right here but it's true). Hopefully my life turns around quickly and I can get back to focusing on the important things in life. And as always, check me out on Twitter (codygulifanfics) and don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed._


End file.
